


Getting Personal

by Adona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adona/pseuds/Adona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel doesn't want to be lonely, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Personal

Daniel had spent hours agonizing over the wording. He found it astonishing that a linguist, a man who had written three – three! – doctoral dissertations found it such a struggle to write this paragraph. But it had to express what he wanted in just the right way, so that it caught the attention of just the right person.  
He had no idea who that person was, but he felt that there had to be someone out there who wanted what he wanted, who was looking for someone to fill the empty spaces. So, after several painful hours, what he had finally come up with was this:

SWM, bi, 35, fit, seeking SM, any age/race, who likes long walks, holding hands,  
romantic dinners, making love in front of the fireplace, kissing, quiet time,  
museums, star-gazing and cuddling. My heart seeks an honest, intellectual,  
romantic, caring, passionate man to share my life with. Are you out there, lover?  
I want to wrap myself up in you and never let go. I have untapped reserves of love,  
waiting to be showered on the right person. If your own heart longs for love,  
please write me and let's see if we can make one another's dreams come true.

It sounded pretty sappy, even to Daniel, but he felt it expressed what he wanted. He ached to be intimate with someone again. His time with Sha'uri had been too short, and it had left him with a loneliness he very nearly couldn't bear – having known such love and having to now live without it. After the long and, ultimately, futile search for her, and after grieving her loss all over again, he now finally felt ready to move on. He didn't want to be alone any longer. He hated his empty apartment, empty bed, empty life.

Oh, he knew he was wallowing in self-pity a bit – his life wasn't entirely empty – his career was very rewarding. He was challenged on every level, physically, emotionally, intellectually. He couldn't ask for a better, more stimulating occupation. And he had friends – SG-1 and some others at the base. His team was his family and he loved each of them. But at home, alone in his apartment, his soul ached with loneliness. And while he knew his friends would be there for him, if he were to ask, he also knew that they would be only a temporary distraction. He needed to be loved, and to love, on that soul-deep level again.  
With his work schedule, he really didn't have a social group outside of the base, and no real way to meet new people, and since he'd decided that he wanted his lover to be a man, that was not the place to look. With few ideas, and definitely wanting to avoid the gay bar scene, he felt a personal ad might be a good option. If nothing came of it, he was only out a few bucks.

Why a man? Lots of reasons. Oh, if a woman came along and they clicked in just the right way, he wouldn't turn her away – Daniel liked women. All of his sexual experience, to this point, was with women, though he'd known for years that he could be attracted to men, as well. He'd just never met the right man – one who wanted him for him and not just his looks or his body. One who cared, wanted a relationship, commitment. Daniel had never been interested in casual, and most of the men who had expressed attraction in the past had seemed more interested in having sex with him than in who he was, than in getting to know him.  
But Daniel wanted a life partner, someone he could depend on to care for him, someone he could shower with all of the affection welled up inside him. Someone permanent. But there was still a small part of him that felt that being with a woman was somehow being unfaithful to Sha'uri. He knew it wasn't true, that he had waited long past her death to think of moving on, and that she'd want him to find love again, but somehow a niggling little voice of guilt remained. In his mind, the thought of a male lover didn't evoke those painful feelings, and they also held the excitement of the unknown.

Daniel imagined a strong, loving man, his own size or a bit bigger, holding him, kissing him, whispering words of love to him, and he knew that this was what he needed. Now he just had to find that man.

So, with one more read-through of the wording of his ad, he submitted his email to the local news and arts weekly newspaper, hoping that, amidst the throng of ads, his would stand out to the right man, the one he could love.

Sighing, Daniel went to bed, hoping that within a week or two, he'd no longer be alone.

The mission had taken longer than expected – 7 days – but SG-1 was home safe and sound, with a naquada treaty in hand, so all in all, it was a success. After exams and the debrief, Daniel was finally back at his apartment, tired and ready for bed. Laying down, he felt that familiar stab of melancholy hit him – still alone. Then he remembered his ad.

He was tempted to get up to check his email for messages forwarded from the newspaper, but decided to wait until morning – if he had no messages yet, he'd be disappointed and wouldn't sleep, and if he had any that were promising, he'd be excited and wouldn't sleep. Best to leave it til morning.  
With a sigh, Daniel conjured up the familiar fantasy of a lover holding him close and whispering, "I love you, Danny." The archeologist drifted off to sleep with a small but hopeful smile.

There were three messages awaiting him from the newspaper, forwarded to maintain his anonymity. Sipping his coffee, Daniel excitedly opened the first one.

*I am going to tie you down and lick honey off your throbbing cock, and then fuck you so hard you can't stand for a week. Email me at nineinches@hotmail.com. I will make you come harder than you've ever come in your life.

Daniel's startled reaction was quickly replaced with a stab of disappointment. This was NOT what he was looking for. He hit delete and opened the second one.

*Hi. Great ad! You sound really nice. We seem to want the same things. We are a bi couple, looking for a sexy, romantic bi-guy to join us. It's not just about sex – we're looking for a relationship, starting as friends and moving on to more if we all agree. Here's about us:  
Ben: 30, blond, fit, lawyer. Likes biking, reading, and science fiction. Very romantic and caring – don't let the lawyer thing fool you! :)  
Melanie: 28, brunette, slim, computer geek. Likes massages (giving and receiving), hiking, moonlight, dancing and snuggling. Will try anything once!  
Please drop us a line – you sound like just the kind of guy we're looking for, and we would love to meet you and see if we click.  
Hopeful!  
Ben and Melanie b&mincs@aol.com

Daniel re-read this message and gave it some serious consideration. They sounded nice and in line with some of what he was looking for, though he'd never considered being part of a threesome before. He didn't think he was interested, but he decided to think about it some more, after he'd seen his other response.  
The final message, he noticed, was just delivered an hour ago. He opened it.

*I hear you. I can sense the loneliness beneath your words because I feel it, too. It's been years since I've had someone to love, and I often feel like part of me is dying inside. I grew tired of the "scene" a long time ago. 

I want someone to come home to, someone to hold and to love. I want romance and closeness and intimacy. I want my soulmate, the one who completes me. I know he has to be out there, but I've had no luck in finding him, so far.

I don't know if you are my soulmate, but I feel a strong enough connection to you from just reading your ad that I really think I'd like to find out. If nothing else, I think we could be friends, because we will understand each other.

Pertinent info – I'm a gay white male, 45, with graying hair, but I'm in pretty good shape, all things considered. I like music, being outdoors, romance, good food. I prefer beer to wine (sorry), but know my way around a dance floor.

Please write me. I'd like a chance to get to know you better. If we hit it off, maybe we can meet in person and see if we are each what the other needs. I'd like the chance to wine and dine you and just see what happens.

Looking forward to your message,  
Jon jon886@hotmail.com

Daniel read the message for the third time. Wow. This had potential. This guy sounded a lot like himself – looking for the right guy. Soulmates – yes, that was what Daniel wanted. And if it was true that each person had only one, then the odds of Jon being that person were small. Still, they seemed to have a lot in common.  
Trying not to get his hopes up too high, Daniel clicked Jon's email address, responding from his own hotmail account.

From:DJ112@hotmail.com  
To:jon886@hotmail.com  
Subj:Your message

Hi, Jon,  
I got your response to my ad, and it really does sound like we have some things in common. Yes – my soulmate is exactly who I'm looking for – the person who is "home" to me. And I feel lost without him, always looking for that home.  
I should probably tell you a few things about myself. I have never had a relationship with a man before, though I have been attracted. I was married, but my wife passed away a few years ago, and I feel that there is no other woman for me. I'm looking for a new start with the right man.

I also travel a lot in my job, so anyone I get involved with would have to be understanding about that. My job is very rewarding, but also very stressful, and I really need a relaxed and comfortable home life. I want a lover and life partner to whom I can come home, whom I can love and who will love me, no matter what.

Sounds pretty simple, but I haven't a clue how to find it. Conversation, hand-holding, trust, sharing, commitment, intimacy, love – it all seems like a dream, sometimes.

I agree with you about the possibilities of us being right for each other – it's too important to pass up the chance. And, as you say, even if it doesn't work out the way we would hope, it would be nice to have a friend who really understands.

I guess what I'm saying is that I'm open to being wined and dined! :)

I'd prefer to meet in a public place the first time – I'm sure you understand. So just name the time and place – I'll be there.  
DJ

Daniel took a deep breath and blew it out. With a mix of excitement and nerves, he hit "send" and hoped it wouldn't be long before Jon answered  
Showered, dressed and fed, Daniel sat again at his computer. He felt a twinge in his stomach when he saw that he had a response already.

From:jon886@hotmail.com  
To:DJ112@hotmail.com  
Subj:RE: Your message

Hi, DJ,  
I'm glad you answered me so quickly. Yours is the first personal ad I ever responded to, and I was feeling a bit nervous. Reading more from you has helped.  
I really want to meet you, DJ.

I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I was married, too, but have been divorced for years now. I'm opposite from you on this one – my ex-wife is the only woman I've had any kind of long-term relationship with. All of my other serious relationships – and most of my non-serious ones – have been with men, and I actually prefer them. After the failure of my marriage, I can't see myself getting involved with a woman again. Years ago, I defined myself as bi, but I just think of myself as gay now. I know in my heart of hearts that my soulmate is a man. I would love for him to be you. Everything you say you want – well, I could have written those words.  
I know what you mean about travel – I travel for work, as well – so I'd definitely be understanding. But wouldn't it be nice to come home to someone who was waiting just for you, who had missed you? Someone who would just pull you into his arms and hold on. I know that I'm looking for that.

Sorry for getting sappy – it's just that you're the first person I've felt I could talk to about this. Which is kind of sad, if you think about it. I mean, I do have friends, but if I told them how I was feeling, they would try to fill the emptiness in my life, and it's not the kind of emptiness that can be filled by a friend. And you understand that, don't you?

I don't usually talk about my feelings, but with you, it doesn't seem so hard. It might just be that it's easier in email than face to face, but I think there's more to it than that. I think that there's a level on which we connect.

I know this is fast, but will you meet me tonight at Trattoria DeAngelo downtown? 7:00? Maybe after dinner, we can drive out to Garden of the Gods and take a stroll.  
I'll bring you some daisies from my garden, so you'll know it's me.

DJ, I've got to tell you – I haven't been this excited about meeting someone since I was a kid. Silly, huh?

Please say "yes."  
Jon

Daniel tried to contain his excitement. There was no question that he was going to meet him tonight. Was this the night he found the love he'd been looking for, that he'd ached for all his life, apart from one short year with Sha'uri? Gods, he fought to keep from getting his hopes too high.

He responded to Jon's email with one word. "Yes."

Looking at the clock, he had over 4 hours until his date – what was he going to wear?

It had been nearly a decade since Daniel's last "first date," he realized, which didn't do anything to calm his nerves. He felt like so much was at stake – if Jon was his soulmate, tonight would be the start of a new life. If not, it would be a big disappointment, and he'd have to keep searching. But at least he'd have someone to talk to about his feelings, someone who knew how he felt.

Deciding at last on a pale blue silk shirt and navy dockers, Daniel quickly showered and shaved, and after dressing, put a diamond stud in his left ear. He hadn't worn an earring in years, but the hole hadn't closed. He looked himself over in the mirror, and decided that he looked pretty good, even if he did say so himself. After a small debate, he decided to go ahead and wear his glasses.

He took a last, quick survey of his apartment, just in case they wound up coming back here. He had beer in his refrigerator from Jack's occasional visits, so he was set. Nothing more to do. Okay, time to go.

He was a little early arriving at the restaurant, and sat in his car for a few minutes, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Entering the restaurant, he took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the lower light. When he told the host that he was meeting someone, he was allowed to take a look and quickly spotted a booth where he could see a hand holding daisies. Taking a deep breath, he slid into the booth and looked across at ... "Jack?"

"Daniel!" His friend looked disconcerted. "Um. What a coincidence running into you here." He glanced around, wide-eyed and obviously uncomfortable.

"Not really. I think those are for me," he replied, nodding at the daisies.

Jack's eyes got even rounder. "DJ? Daniel Jackson. Oh, that's just . . peachy."

"Yeah, it's me. And you're Jon – Jonathan O'Neill." He was too startled by the situation to feel too disappointed.

"Well. Isn't this awkward," Jack said with mild sarcasm.

Daniel agreed, "Yeah, it is." They sat silently for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Then Daniel thought back to the emails they'd shared. "But maybe it doesn't have to be. Jack, did you mean what you said in your messages – what you were looking for, what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I meant it," he replied with a sigh.

"So did I. Which means that we are still Jon and DJ, hoping to find love. Jack and Daniel have known each other for years. They trust each other, care about each other – they're good friends. But Jon and DJ haven't even met. They are parts of ourselves that we've kept from one another Maybe ... maybe we should give them a chance to see if they are..." he trailed off.

"Soulmates?" Jack responded, skeptically.

Just then their waiter arrived with water and menus. After ordering drinks – beer and wine – they were alone again. Their eyes met silently for a moment.

"Come on, Jack. I know it's far-fetched, but don't you think it's worth checking out? I mean, we did agree that we were looking for essentially the same thing in a relationship. We've never even considered one another. Don't you think that maybe we should?"

"For crying out loud, Daniel, it's not that easy! We've got "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" to deal with, not to mention that for all intents and purposes, I'm your boss. It would be really... complicated."

"And having a male lover outside the SGC wouldn't be? You couldn't tell him anything about what you did for a living, couldn't introduce him to any of your friends, would have to pretty much sneak around to see him like he was some dirty little secret. At least you and I could share our lives a lot more openly than that. Everyone knows we're friends. As long as we maintained a low profile, no one would think twice about us spending time together."

Jack looked at his friend sharply, "You sound like you're trying to talk me into a relationship."

"No. No, I'm not, really. I'm just saying that we should look at the possibility, really look at it, instead of just dismissing it out of hand"

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "I have to admit, I was really excited about meeting DJ. Hopeful." Then he shook his head, "I don't know, Daniel – this is nuts. If I'm really what you're looking for, and vice versa, don't you think we would have realized it by now?"

Daniel took a deep, hesitant breath. This was a conversation he'd never imagined having, and he was surprised by the words coming out of his own mouth. "Jack, I'll be honest. I've never considered you as a potential lover, let alone as my soulmate – it never entered my most fanciful thoughts. But, then, I had no idea that the possibility was even there – I thought you were straight. You're my best friend, Jack, and I already care more about you then about anyone else. I trust you. You know me better than anyone does." He paused, "And I do, um, find you attractive." Jack was silent.

After a few moments Daniel continued, "I don't know if there can be anything more between us. I don't even know if I want there to be. But it seems we have more in common than we have ever acknowledged before, and it took that personal ad to get it out in the open. Like you said, even if it doesn't turn out to be anything more, we will at least have someone we can talk to about what we want – someone who understands how we feel. Can't we just be Jon and DJ for the evening, Jack? We keep those parts of ourselves buried so deep inside. Regardless of what happens, Jon is someone I really want to get to know."

"Well, you already know my biggest secret, that I'm gay – and, yes, I know that secret is safe with you, Daniel – so I guess there's nothing to lose by considering it – this – whatever." He shook his head ruefully, "All right, you win. For tonight, we'll be Jon and DJ." Just then the waiter returned with their drinks, promising to return for their food orders in a few minutes. By the time he left, Jack seemed to have switched gears. "These are for you, DJ," he said smoothly, offering the daisies across the table.

DJ smiled. "Thanks, Jon. They're beautiful. I've always loved daisies – they seem so wild and free."  
Jon returned the smile, "I've always thought of them as happy flowers. I have a whole garden of them in my yard."

"Do you like gardening?"

"Yeah, I do. I like pretty much anything that gets me outdoors, but I love to garden. You start with just two things, just seeds and dirt, and with work and care, you wind up with something beautiful. Kind of like a relationship. Two people meet who know nothing about each other, but, if the conditions are right and they work at it, it can grow into something beautiful, too."

DJ felt his heart melt a bit at the analogy. He liked Jon. "I live in an apartment, and because I travel so much, I can't even really keep many plants alive inside. I have an aquarium, but I have someone come in to feed my fish three times a week," he shook his head. "But I do have a lot of care and energy to put into a relationship."  
Jon swallowed. "I hope so. I do, too. You said in your email that you'd never had a relationship with a man before. Does that mean you've never had sex with a man before, either?"

"Yes. That is, no, I haven't. I've always known that I could be attracted to men, but most who've expressed interest have really only wanted sex, and I am not interested in casual. I wasn't, even when I was young The few guys who have seemed to be interested in more ... well, I just wasn't interested in them, or I was involved with someone at the time. Whatever. It just never happened. But I don't have any hang-ups about it, Jon. I know what male sex entails, and I am really looking for a committed relationship with a man."

The waiter arrived then, and they placed their orders. After that, they made small talk, steering clear of the more emotionally charged subjects. They spoke of art and music, of their childhoods, of living in Colorado Springs, even a bit of philosophy. The conversation was comfortable.  
Jon was charming and witty, DJ was bright and genuine. By the time the meal was over, both men were surprised to realize that they'd learned a lot about each other that Jack and Daniel had never known.

As they stepped out into the parking lot, Jon hesitated. "So... are you still interested in that walk through the Garden of the Gods?"

DJ smiled, "Absolutely! It's a beautiful night for a walk."

"How about riding with me – we can come back for your car later."

"Or tomorrow," DJ replied softly.

Jon swallowed hard. "Yeah. Or tomorrow."

The silence as they headed to Jon's truck was awkward, but by the time they got inside, DJ filled the quiet with more questions about growing up in Chicago and vacations in Minnesota. Jon found himself talking about his family – which Jack virtually never mentioned. He imagined bringing this man home to meet them and felt a surge of pride and contentment at the thought.

Arriving at the Garden, Jon walked around the truck and joined DJ, meeting his eyes as he reached out to take his hand. DJ's smile as he slid his own hand into Jon's pinged Jon's heart, and he began to wonder if maybe he and DJ were, indeed, made for one another.

Walking, the silence was comfortable as both men contemplated the possibilities before them. Daniel felt drawn to Jon, was attracted to him, cared for him; and he loved Jack as his best friend. Could he really have them both? Could this really be as right as it felt?

Jack, on the other hand, was startled at how much he wanted to pull DJ into his arms and kiss him. This was his best friend, and he'd never thought about kissing him before, but somehow, tonight, he was gorgeous and appealing and Jack felt a pull like he'd never felt before. DJ, Daniel – he knew they were the same and that he'd been granted the rare privilege of seeing sides of Daniel that were kept private from everyone, things perhaps only Sha'uri had ever seen before. He felt humbled by the trust Daniel had placed in him by allowing him to meet DJ. All of his earlier doubts about the feasibility of the two of them getting involved seemed petty and unimportant now – now, in the face of all of this emotion.

They stopped at a point along the path where the view was particularly breathtaking. Holding hands was both comfortable and exciting, and Daniel was searching for something to say when Jack turned to him and said, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Daniel blushed, pleased, but unsure how to respond. Jack reached up his free hand and cupped Daniel's cheek. "We – Jack and Jon – both of us, want very much to kiss you."

Leaning forward, Daniel simply said, "Yes."

Their lips met, gently, soft and wet. Lingering, both men allowed themselves to adjust the swell of feelings that arose in them. It was an intimacy that both of them had craved, comfortable as home, and yet excitingly new.

After several slow minutes of tender caresses, they pulled back to look at one another, panting softly. Jack was struck that he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Daniel looked right now, emotionally open and a bit dazed. And he knew he must have a similar look on his face, because never had a first kiss been so deeply personal before. He leaned his forehead against Daniel's and sighed.

"I never realized..." Daniel whispered. "I can't believe...."

"Yeah. I hear you. All this time longing for it, and it was right here. It was us."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded slightly against Jack's head. And then he chuckled, "But, of course, who else would it be?"

"Yeah," Jack replied softly, knowing just what Daniel meant. They'd been through so much, had been close for so long – who else could he have hoped to share his life with? He turned his head and gently captured the tempting lips of his partner again. Daniel's arms tightened around him as he caressed Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack opened to him immediately, and their tongues stroked one another sensuously. Jack moaned at the soul-clenching intimacy of it – he had never felt this way with anyone before, not even close.

When they finally pulled back, huffing, Daniel said quietly, "Let's go home, Jack."

Jack nodded and released his companion, taking his hand again. They walked to the car in silence. Jack opened the passenger door for his partner, but as Daniel turned to get in, Jack pulled him again into his arms, holding him close for a long moment. "God, Daniel," he whispered.

"Take me home, Jack. Take me home and love me."

Jack was surprised to find himself pulling into his driveway. He'd gotten them home pretty much on auto-pilot and didn't remember a bit of the drive. His thoughts and emotions were all over the place – happy, nervous, excited, stunned, thrilled, overjoyed. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening. He was about to make love to Daniel Jackson, who, it turns out, was the love of his life.

He turned off the car and giggled. He and Daniel turned toward one another simultaneously, and Daniel broke into a smile. Jack could see that he was feeling the same array of emotions. They were completely on the same page, in this together. They moved from the car to the house casually, like they'd done a thousand times before, but once inside, Daniel took Jack's hand and, without a word, led him to the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, Daniel pulled Jack into another tender kiss. This time, though, the kiss grew in intensity. They pulled each other close, tongues moving from caressing to dueling, hands roaming. Jack couldn't remember ever being this turned on, and they were still fully clothed! Oh, but not for long – Daniel was pulling at Jack's sweater, backing off just long enough to get it over his head and off before diving back to his mouth. Jack wasted no time in catching up, working the buttons of Daniel's shirt quickly and shoving it back over his shoulders.

Daniel's moans and sighs were distracting and exciting, and before Jack knew it, Daniel was naked in his arms and Jack was stepping out of the pants pooled at his ankles. Then they were on the bed, kissing and caressing and moaning and groping, rubbing against one another, driven by instinct. Jack had just enough presence of mind to slow down and pull back, stroking Daniel's cheek tenderly.

"Daniel, we've got to slow down."

"No we don't," he replied, diving again for Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled slightly away. "Daniel!" he said firmly. "This is our first time. I want us to be able to remember it – details, not just a blur. This is too important to rush through. Please."

It was the "please" that got through to Daniel. He looked into his lover's eyes and could see how important this was to him. He took a deep breath and nodded. Slow – he could do that. Yes, he did want to remember this – remember it for the rest of his life. "Okay, love. You're right."

For a long moment, they just looked into one another's eyes. Then Jack gave Daniel's mouth a soft kiss before moving to his throat. Gods, his throat – smooth and firm, smelling so good, tasting so good. Jack reveled in the feel of Daniel's hand moving into his hair, and the moans issuing from him.

Daniel stroked Jack's hair and shoulders while his lover meticulously explored his chest and caressed his leg and flank. The passion built until he needed to do more. He pulled Jack up into a long kiss and then pushed him onto his back so he could begin his own expedition. Gods, but Jack was sexy. When he reached Jack's hard cock, he paused to look at it. He'd never seen another man's erection up close. It was beautiful – hard, red and slightly pulsing. Daniel touched it lightly, and it jumped to his touch. Jack gasped and fought to keep from thrusting his hips, wanting to let his inexperienced lover explore him. Daniel's touch became firmer, more confident – it was, in a way, like touching himself, so it was not that strange, really. Yet, it was also excitingly new and fascinating. He stroked the hard member slowly, captivated by its responsiveness to him. He tightened his grip and began stroking in the familiar rhythm that had kept him solitary company for so long. This was intimate – this thing that he only did alone, with himself – but was now sharing it with this man – his best friend, his lover.

Jack was panting hard, and small moans were escaping him as his ecstasy climbed. Never had a hand-job felt like this, like love-making instead of just relief. God, it was good, so good. He could feel orgasm approaching. He had really wanted them to come together, this first time, but he couldn't find the will to stop this – not when he was seeing the enraptured look in Daniel's eyes. So he went with it, gave into it, feeling his balls pull up all too soon. "Aaaahhhhh, ahh, ahh, ahh," he cried, arching up as his cock pumped out hot fluid. He collapsed back to the bed, as Daniel gentled his stroking and bent forward to kiss his spent cock.

"That was beautiful," Daniel breathed, as he scooted up to kiss his lover. "Breathtaking. Thank you."

"Don't thank me – it was pretty amazing from this side, too." Jack panted a few more times. "Jesus, Daniel, if you can send me that far with just your hand, you're probably going to kill me with the other stuff."

Daniel smiled and kissed him, passion and affection sweeping through him. "I'll make a point of stopping just short of killing you. I promise."

Jack chuckled. "Just give me another minute and I'll return the favor. I just need my bones to grow back."

Daniel laughed. This was perfect. How could he not have realized that he and Jack could have this? Love, humor, affection, passion, fun – he'd had some of them with previous lovers, but only with Sha'uri had he had them all. But that was different, too – they were in a different culture, and she was young and a virgin when she came to him. Daniel would have been happy spending his life with Sha'uri, and when he had lost her, he had thought for a long time that he would never find that kind of happiness again.

Yet, here it was – in the most unexpected of packages. Jack was as different from Sha'uri as he could be, but in some ways, this relationship might be even better for Daniel. Jack and he were equals and they both knew what they were getting into – they were both choosing it, eyes wide open. Yes, this – Jack – was exactly what Daniel had been wanting, craving, aching for. Who would have imagined?

"I love you," he said suddenly.

Jack met his eyes, surprised at the declaration, though not at the sentiment. He knew they had fallen, hard and fast – he just hadn't expected Daniel to have accepted it so quickly, let alone to have said it out loud. "I love you, too, Doctor Jackson." He shook his head – 24 hours ago, he had never considered Daniel as a lover, but now .... he couldn't imagine his life without Daniel in his bed, in his arms.

After a tender kiss that spoke of forever, Jack proceeded to give Daniel the blowjob of his life, putting into it all of his past experience, along with a good dose of passion. And after Daniel had cried out and bucked and screamed, Jack took him into his arms as they fell asleep, entwined.

Daniel came slowly awake, rested and content in a way he hadn't felt in years. He was alone in Jack's bed, but he felt no rush to get up to seek out his lover. He wanted a few minutes to bask in the warm memories of the previous night, in the joy of being in love again. He had wondered if he'd ever again be this happy. He found himself smiling at the ceiling, realizing that he was going to wake to this feeling for the rest of his life.

Eventually, his bladder demanded that he rise. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, made quick use of the bathroom, and went looking for Jack. He found his lover in the kitchen, pouring himself what appeared to be at least his second cup of coffee. Daniel came up behind him and slid his arms around Jack's waist. "Good morning," he said softly in Jack's ear.

Jack set down his cup and turned in Daniel's arms, kissing him softly. "Morning, love." They held each other for a couple of minutes before pulling back, smiling.  
"Sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke up – but if I hadn't gotten up, I would have had to touch you and that would have woken you up. I thought it better to let you sleep."

Daniel's face got serious, "You can wake me up if you really have to, Jack – it will be a hardship, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you. Only for you." Daniel's lips twitched and his eyes sparkled.

Jack shoved him away affectionately, shaking his head, "Yeah, yeah – my hero. How about some coffee?"

"Sure," Daniel smiled.

They took their cups into the living room and sat together on the couch, just as they had countless times in the past. Today, though, was different. Leaning against one another, looking at one another, they sipped their warm coffee and smiled happily.


End file.
